Turkey, Pie, and Rings
by The Equestrian Writer
Summary: One-Shot. It's Thanksgiving and the liars are back together again! As they all catch up on what they've all been doing in the months since graduation, there just may be a few surprises in store...


**A/N: **I am a huge fan of Pretty Little Liars, and I am finally writing a story for it. (I'm surprised it's taken me this long) This is just a one-shot for the Thanksgiving holiday. I've done my best to include all the couples; Haleb, Ezria, Spoby, and Emison. Sorry, Paily fans, I'm actually a true Emaya fan at heart, but I wanted to stay as close to the show as I could. This story takes place about five months after the liars graduated high school. This is a day late, but I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Turkey, Pie, and Rings<strong>

**Wednesday, November 26, 2015**

_**Emily**_

Emily Fields stepped out of the airport terminal, squeezing past a young, madly-in-love couple, who were oblivious to everybody else around them. The airport was crowded from the holiday rush, so Emily had to crane her neck to see above and between the many heads. Her mother, Pam, had insisted on picking Emily up herself and said she'd meet her somewhere between the Gate and the baggage claim. Hefting her small, duffel, carry-on bag higher on her shoulder, Emily decided to head in the general direction of the baggage claim. Hopefully, she'll find her mother somewhere in the crowd.

Attending Denby University had been a refreshing beginning for Emily. A new town, new school, and new people, it was exactly what she'd needed. She had adapted quite well, and fast, to California life, but she did miss being in her home state, Pennsylvania, and soon the town known as Rosewood. She and the other girls had made plans to get together tomorrow after they had their own turkey dinners with their families.

"Em!"

Emily spun abruptly around, causing the guy behind her to give her a very nasty look before shouldering past her. She scanned the crowd, searching for the face that had called her name. Emily didn't see her mother, or anyone else who could of called her. The crowd of people was beginning to dissipate, so Emily began to retrace her steps, hoping to find a clearing.

"Emily! Em!"

There was that voice again, and this time Emily knew it definitely wasn't her mother. But it was still familiar to her, a voice she could never forget. A second later, a blonde head appeared in front of her. The young girl, or woman, as she was now, was wearing a long, dark red, travel coat, black leggings with pointy, shiny black boots. She had a maroon and white satin scarf around her neck and a pair of giant sunglasses framing her face.

She pulled down her sunglasses and smiled that trademark smile of hers. "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Ali!" Emily breathed and before she could stop herself, she was hurrying over to her friend. The two girls embraced and held on to each other like they haven't seen each other since graduation. And they haven't. Three weeks after they graduated, Alison departed for Europe, after not having any other plans after high school other than wanting to see the world without having to constantly look over her shoulder.

"How was Europe?" Emily asked, when she pulled back. "Last I heard, you were somewhere in the moors of Scotland."

"Oh, that was two months ago, Em," Ali said, flipping her golden-blonde hair over her shoulder. "I've been living in Rome since then."

"I bet it was beautiful," Emily commented.

"More than you can imagine," Ali replied. "I'd love to take you some time, Em. Maybe, we can plan something for the holidays, we could even ask the other girls to come too?"

"Maybe," Emily said, giving her friend a smile. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about a trip with Ali, but she could tell how hard Ali was trying to piece their lost relationship back together. Though, after what happened with Paige, Emily wasn't she was ready to jump into another relationship.

"Great!" Alison grinned excitedly. "Now, do you still need to find your bag? Then, maybe we can find a ride home together." Ali slipped her arm through Emily's and started leading the way to the baggage claim.

"Actually, Ali, my mom should be around here somewhere," Emily said, trying to let her down easy. "Isn't your dad picking you up?"

"No," was all Ali said. But in typical Ali fashion, she didn't linger in her own self-pity. "But I didn't come back to see him, or Jason for that matter, I came back to see you and the girls."

Emily tried to match her friend's smile, but she found it hard to do. Her heart went out to Ali, who would probably spend Thanksgiving dinner alone. It's probably why she had proposed that they all get together for dessert. Emily had just picked up her big, black duffel bag when she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"There you are!" Pam Fields said, relieved. "I was beginning to think I would never find you in this crowd." Emily turned and gave her mother a hug, not realizing until now just how much she missed her.

"Where's dad?" Emily asked, looking around for her father. "He is coming, right?"

"Of course," Pam laughed off her daughter's worries, rubbing Emily's arm in comfort. "He's home, getting everything ready for tomorrow." Then, she glanced over, seeming to notice Alison for the first time. "Oh, Alison, hi. How was your trip?"

"It was very nice, Mrs. Fields, I had a great time," Alison smiled, politely.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to get home to your family for the holiday," Pam said. "I'm sure they missed you as much as you missed them."

"Of course," Ali replied smoothly. "But I don't think I'll get the kind of homecoming welcome Em just got. My dad will be working all weekend and Jason is away somewhere, so it'll just be me and a cold turkey sandwich tomorrow." Even though she didn't show it, Emily saw right through her friend's facade, right to the longing and wish-fulness that was hiding beneath.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pam apologized, and Emily knew what was coming next. "Then, you should come over and have dinner with us. Really, we'll have more than enough for you."

"Well, if it's okay with Emily?" Ali glanced over at her.

Emily looked at her mom and then to Ali. "Yeah, we'd love to have you," she nodded. Ali smiled at her warmly as Pam led them through the busy airport. As they walked, Emily felt Ali's hand brush lightly against hers. At first, she just thought it was an accident until she looked up, straight into Ali's piercing blue eyes. Emily felt her breath catch for a moment and she was unable to look away. The rest of the world seemed to fade away and leave just the two of them. Emily felt just like she had all those years ago, completely entranced by Ali.

The moment was shattered when Emily's mother called back to them. Emily blinked and looked away, realizing just how faraway her mother had gotten from them. Ali, of course, was the first to regain her composure.

"Coming, Mrs. Fields!" Ali called, her voice like honey. With a wink at Emily, Ali sashayed off, completely unaware of the mass of feelings she'd just left behind.

**Thursday, November 27th, 2015- Thanksgiving**

_**Hanna**_

_Mona Vanderwaal_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend_

The cold, November air bit through Hanna's jacket as she stared down at the grave. The bitter wind blew pieces of blonde hair in her face, but she did nothing to brush it back. All she could do was stare down at the grave and think about her friend-turned enemy-turned- She didn't know what Mona had been to her in the end, but she did miss her. It's been a year since that fateful day Mona was murdered. Now, A was gone and all the girls were off living their lives.

Hanna had gotten accepted to NYU, and that's where she's been for three months studying fashion design. Being on a college campus had felt surreal to her. She had never been a conscientious student in high school, but now she felt driven with actual goals she'd set for herself. Hanna thrived at college, it made her almost forget about the last four, horror-filled years. Almost, but not quite. Mona was always in the back of her mind, from wondering what she would say about the insanely dressed students in her classes to which scarf she should wear for a date night. She wondered if Mona was alive right now, if she would be at NYU or some other college studying fashion or covert Ops.

"I'll never forget you, Mona," Hanna found herself saying, her voice quiet. She knelt down and placed the bouquet of white roses she'd been holding down in front of the gravestone. "I hope you are at peace now. No one can hurt you."

Hanna straightened up and pulled her jacket closer around herself, shivering from the cold. "Goodbye Mona," she said.

Turning around, Hanna made way across the manicured lawn and rows of gravestones. A car was parked at the end of the cemetery, its' engine idling quietly. Hanna smiled at the thought of her boyfriend, Caleb, waiting inside, the heater blasting. She quickened her stride, wanting to be out of the cold and into the warmth of the car and other places. Caleb had been wonderful these past few months. He had been undecided of what he wanted to do with his life, but he knew he wanted to be with her, so he moved out to New York to attend NYU alongside with her.

Yanking open the car door, Hanna hopped inside, pulling her jacket tighter around herself, her outfit, black leggings and an oversized white sweater, did nothing to protect her from the chill in the air. She looked over at Caleb with a smile on her face. His black jacket was open over a red flannel shirt and his hair was falling over his chocolate brown eyes. Hanna couldn't help herself, when she reached up and brushed it back.

"You ok?" Caleb asked, capturing her hand with his.

Hanna nodded, "Yeah, I am." And, she meant it. She had thought that when she visited Mona's grave that she would be filled with overwhelming anger, grief, and even guilt. But she found that she didn't feel any of that, except for a little sadness. She had made peace with the past, accepted Mona's death as something that she had no control over.

Caleb was still looking at her, so she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. He didn't hesitate, his lips pressed against hers. Hanna hooked her hands around his neck as she leaned as far as she could over the center console. Caleb had his hand on the side of her face while the other slid down her side to rest softly on her hips. Chills raced up her spine from his touch and she wanted more. Hanna leaned up so that she was almost straddling his lap.

Caleb grinned against her mouth, and said, quite breathlessly, "Whoa, girl,"

Hanna grinned as she leaned her forehead against his. Their lips met in another kiss, this one slower, but still as passionate as the last. Their mouths were open as they savored the taste of each other, their tongues dancing together. Hanna didn't know when she had moved all the way onto Caleb's lap, but she became aware of the steering wheel pressed into her back. That seemed to bring Hanna back to her senses and she remembered where they were. She pulled back a little.

"We should cool it," Hanna said, trying to catch her breath.

"You think?" Caleb teased.

Hanna couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks as she untangled herself from him and fell back into her own seat. "Well, can you blame me?" she asked him. She pulled down the sun visor to check how her make-up held up after the intense make-out session.

"Not at all," Caleb answered, though she didn't expect him to. Caleb leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and then, whispered in her ear, "Later." His hot breath on her skin caused her blush to deepen. Caleb straightened back in his seat, and added, "Besides, your mom's probably wondering where we are."

Almost as soon as he said that, Hanna's cell phone buzzed with a new text message from where it sat in the change holder on the inside of the door. "Speaking of," Hanna said as she picked up the phone and saw that it was from her mother. "She wants us to stop by the store and pick up a pie and smash something." She shrugged, not sure what to make of it.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, confused. He took the phone from her and read the text himself. "Hanna that's a potato masher," he corrected her.

"Smashed, mashed, it's all the same thing," Hanna replied, brushing it off.

Caleb laughed as he put the car in gear and turned onto the road. After typing out a reply to her mother, Hanna reapplied her lip gloss and snapped the sun visor shut. Caleb glanced over at her quickly and took her hand. Their fingers intertwined and settled in Hanna's lap as they shared a smile. There was no need for words. They could feel the love they both felt for each other, a feeling so strong that Hanna felt nothing could break.

The car rolled to stop in front of a red light and Hanna took the chance to say something. "I'm sorry, you won't get to see your family today," she said. "You didn't have to come with me. You could have gone to California to see your mom."

"Hanna," Caleb started, taking his hands off the steering wheel to look at her. "You're my family now. I called my mom last night and she understands that this is where I want to be. I love you, Hanna Marin."

"I love you, too," Hanna replied, glad that he decided to be here with her. She wouldn't had wanted him anywhere else. They leaned forward to share a quick kiss when there was a loud honk behind them.

Hanna and Caleb jumped a part and that's when they realized that the traffic light had changed to green. The car behind them was busy honking shrilly at them. They laughed as Caleb pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and they sped away from the intersection. Hanna smiled as she leaned her head against the cold glass of the car window. She couldn't be happier.

_**Spencer**_

"You know, mom, I can do more than chop celery," Spencer said from where she sat on a stool in front of the island in the kitchen. She watched her mother walk back and forth from the stove to refrigerator and back again. Spencer set down the knife she'd been using and pushed the plate of now-cut celery forward.

"Not necessary," Veronica replied, stopping in the middle of the kitchen to survey what had been done already. Cheese and crackers sat on the island along with brightly-colored vegetables. A pumpkin pie sat, ready to go into the oven. "Everything is under control, I have a schedule."

"Then, when were you planning on putting the turkey in?" Spencer asked, her eyes going to the turkey that was sitting on the counter in a large pan, ready to be cooked. "Because it's already three and you still haven't preheated the oven."

"Shoot," Veronica muttered, hurrying over to turn on the oven. Afterwards, she stood with her hands on her hips, then looked over at Spencer. "You don't mind eating a little later, do you?"

Spencer shrugged, thinking she really didn't have a choice. She'd have to text the girls later to let them know that she'll be late for their dessert get-together. But the person she really wanted to text right now was her boyfriend. Toby had told her that he would meet her here around now. She wasn't worried, he had to work earlier in the day and he was probably trying to hurry up and get his work done. It was just that she hadn't seen him since he had driven her all the way from Yale University. Spencer had been completely shocked to see him show up at her dorm room, telling her that he was bringing her home. They had spent several hours together on the road, but almost as soon as they got home, Toby had been called into the police station and she hadn't seen him since.

"...We haven't had both you girls over together in a while, I would like it to be perfect," Veronica was saying, when Spencer tuned back in.

"Wait, Melissa's coming?" Spencer asked. She spied the pot of cranberry sauce about to boil over on the stove. Getting up and hurrying over to the stove, Spencer turned off the burner.

"Yes, and she's bringing a date, so Spencer please be nice," Veronica told her, eying Spencer carefully.

"I'm nice," Spencer said indignantly.

"Like a black widow luring in its' prey," chuckled a very familiar British accent.

Spencer turned slowly around and faced Wren. He stood in the living room, having just come in from the hallway. He wore pressed slacks, a black sports jacket over a blue button-down shirt. He was smiling that trademark grin, and Spencer suppressed the urge to spit in his face.

Spencer casually smoothed down her cream-colored sweater and crossed her jean-clad legs. "Wren, what are you doing here?" she asked him, with great restraint.

"He's with me," Melissa answered for him, coming up next to Wren and sliding her arm through his. Spencer couldn't help but gape at the two of them. She never would have thought that Melissa would go back to Wren, but she was staring up into his eyes like some love-sick teenager. Spencer looked over at her mother to see how she really thought of this, but Veronica only shrugged helplessly.

Just then, there was a knock on the back door. Spencer saw that it was Toby through the glass and hurried to let him in, breathing a huge sigh of relief. She had barely gotten the door open before she threw her arms around him. Toby laughed softly in her ear, a sound that sent shivers down her spine as he held her tight.

"I see you're still with the farmer," Wren commented.

Spencer ignored him and just for his benefit, she reached up and placed a kiss on Toby's lips. "You're timing is impeccable," she whispered to him, grinning.

"I won't ask," Toby said, his gaze flicking to Wren for just a second before returning to Spencer. "Would you mind coming with me for a little while then?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Spencer answered. "Besides, dinner's not going to be ready for a few hours."

After telling her mother that she was leaving and that she would be back soon, Spencer grabbed her coat and took Toby's hand leading him outside. Toby didn't say anything else about where he was taking her as they walked to his truck and Spencer didn't ask. She was just thinking that they were just going for a drive, which was fine with her. All she wanted to do was just be with him. They didn't have to speak, everything they wanted to say was in the touch of their hands, in the squeeze of their fingers.

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

The truck ride actually didn't take as long as Spencer thought before they were stopping in front of the Cavanaugh house. The house was in better shape then she had last seen it. The repairs were all done and you almost couldn't tell that a bomb had been set off inside a year ago. Spencer looked over at Toby curiously. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was fumbling with his keys, looking suddenly nervous. She couldn't help but notice how nice he looked today, dressed in dark jeans and a red sweater under his jacket.

"Toby, are you ok?" Spencer asked him. "What are we doing at your house? Where are your parents and Jenna?"

Toby looked up at her, his blue eyes shining with anticipation. "Not here, listen, I left something on the porch, can you go get it for me?" he asked her, ignoring her own questions. He held up his cell phone. "I have to check in with the station real quick."

"But you just left the station," Spencer contradicted him.

"Please?"

"Okay," Spencer gave in. She hopped down out of the truck, not sure what had gotten into him. Anyway, Spencer made her way to the porch, wondering what Toby had forgotten because she didn't see anything. There was just a mess on the stairs. When she got closer, she could see that it was a bunch of red rose petals scattered across the steps, along with...was that scrabble pieces?

On the top step, was more pieces lined up, apparently spelling out something. Spencer narrowed her eyes and glanced back at the truck. She could see Toby still inside, presumably talking on the phone. Turning back to the steps, Spencer crept closer and leaned over to read the scrabble pieces. She had to read it at least three times to make sure it was right. Her mouth had gone dry and her heartbeat quickened as she stared at it.

_Spencer, will you marry me?_

The truck door slammed shut behind her and she turned slowly around. Toby was walking toward her, a shy smile on his face. So many things were spinning around Spencer's head, but she couldn't seem to form a single sentence. Toby came to a stop in front of her, his smile unwavering.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I—I don't—Are you serious?" Spencer was finally able to get out.

"Very," Toby nodded, his tone serious. "Spencer, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Spencer gave a small gasp, her hand going to her mouth. "It was right here on these steps that you gave me a second chance at friendship...and love. It was right then that I started to learn that you weren't just one of Alison DiLaurentis' friends. You are smart, kind, and funny, and I am completely in love with you." Toby opened the small box, revealing the diamond ring inside and, slowly, bent down to one knee. "Spencer Hastings, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears glistened in her eyes as she nodded, "Yes! Yes, Toby, I will marry you!" Spencer was breathless as she held out her left hand and Toby slid the delicate ring onto her finger.

He stood up, Spencer's arms encircling his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Toby's hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was filled with love and the promise of the future that Spencer suddenly wanted so badly. When they finally came up for air, they leaned their foreheads against each others', sharing a smile between them. There were no other words for Spencer. This moment was bliss.

_**Aria**_

"I don't think I've ever felt this full in my entire life," Ezra commented as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Aria stood behind him, carrying a foil-wrapped pie her mother had insisted they take with them, and her feet were aching from being stuck in these shoes for almost three hours.

"You didn't have to take that third helping grandma gave you," Aria said as she walked into the apartment after he'd gotten the door open.

"You mean, when she pushed the plate at me, insisting that I need to eat more," Ezra replied, coming inside and closing the door behind him. "Then, she kept watching me to make sure I ate every bite. I think I might have gained at least five pounds tonight."

Aria set the pie down on the counter and turned around to face him, kicking off her high heels as she did. "If you want, next year, it can just be the two of us for Thanksgiving." she said with a teasing smile, but a part of her actually liked the thought of it.

"You know, I actually like that idea," Ezra smiled as he walked over to her, his hands sliding over her hips. His touch was soft through the fabric of her black-and-white striped sweater dress. Their lips were inches apart and getting closer. It would be so easy for Aria to close that distance and forget all about their friends coming over for dessert.

"They'll be here soon," Aria managed to say, though her resolve was already weakening.

"What time did you tell them?" Ezra asked, his mouth hovered just barely above hers. He was making it very difficult to breath, let alone think.

"Eight...to eight-thirty," Aria said.

"That gives us about twenty minutes of alone time," Ezra said, touching his lips to the corner of her mouth. He continued down, his lips traveling along her jawline and in the hollow of her neck. Everything inside her was coiled tight like a spring as shivers of pleasure raced down her spine all the way down to her toes. It was like any minute she would explode if she didn't have Ezra's lips on hers right now. The time was now.

Aria grabbed his face with both hands, bringing it up to her level, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Ezra responded right away, opening his mouth, so that she could taste him. She suddenly became aware that her feet were just barely brushing the plush carpet and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck as well. Ezra lifted her higher, his arms locking behind her back. He walked them over to the couch and they fell onto it, the kiss momentarily breaking upon impact.

Ezra smoothed her hair back away from her face before coming in for another kiss. Something inside Aria was telling her that they shouldn't, but whatever the reason was vanished when he kissed the hollow spot in the middle of her collarbone. Aria didn't know when he moved his hands until she felt her dress sliding up, slowly, tantalizingly. When his fingers touched the bare skin of her stomach, fiery heat exploded within her. In about a second, she would be too far gone, but the thought of her friends walking in on them was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on her head.

Aria pulled back, her hands on his chest to stop his advancements. "We should _really _stop," she said, breathlessly.

To her surprise, Ezra agreed, "You're probably right." He lifted himself off of her, so that she could sit up and pull her dress back down. Ezra walked away to the kitchen to bring out the two, now three pies: one apple and two pumpkins. Aria retrieved her purse from where it fell to the floor in her...excitement to check her phone for any texts. There were two.

"Hanna and Emily are one their way," Aria announced. "Nothing from Spencer yet." She glanced up as Ezra placed the pies down the coffee table. "Don't forget the ice cream."

"I wasn't," Ezra told her with a smile as he made his way back to the kitchen. Aria watched him take two cartons of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. He took two spoons out of the drawer and some paper cutlery off the counter as well. Unconsciously, Aria twisted the little silver ring around her finger on her left hand. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a silver ring with a studded heart. Ezra had given it to her the day she graduated from high school, promising that someday they would pledge their lives together.

Aria smiled at the memory. She could remember it as if it were yesterday. Her parents had taken her out to dinner to celebrate her graduation and they had invited Ezra too. They had even been really happy to include him. Afterwards, Ezra had driven her back to her house and it was on her front step that he gave her the promise ring and told her that his love for her was forever.

"Aria?"

Aria jerked out of her thoughts and stared at Ezra, who was looking at her. She didn't think that he could know what she'd just been thinking of, but his gaze did flicker down to the ring on her finger. The ring she was still clutching.

"I'd asked you, how it looks?" Ezra repeated, gesturing toward the coffee table.

Aria smiled, and started walking over to him. "I love it," she said, admiringly. Her arms slid around his waist as she added, "And I love you...so much."

"I love you, too...so much," Ezra replied, with a teasing glint in his eye.

They shared another kiss, but this one wasn't as heated as the last one. Instead, it was soft and sweet, full of the love that they felt for each other. It held the promise of the future they both wanted and dreamed of. A life neither one of them could wait to start.

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

It was ten minutes later when the first knock on the door came. Ezra jumped off the couch to answer it. Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Alison were waiting in the hall when he opened the door. They all greeted each other warmly, and Emily held out yet another apple pie.

"My mom didn't want us to come empty-handed," Emily said.

"Oh, thanks," Ezra replied, taking the pie from her. "You know my philosophy, you can never have to many pies." He glanced back at Aria and held the pie up so she could see it. Aria laughed and came over to everybody.

"Ali, I didn't know you were coming with Em," she addressed Alison. In her peripheral vision, she saw Ezra directing Caleb on where to the put everybody's coats.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go for dinner, so Em's mom invited over," Ali explained, looking over at Emily with an emotion Aria couldn't quite place. Ali reached over and took Emily's hand, who hesitated before squeezing it back. The whole time Emily averted Aria's questioning gaze.

Ezra led everyone into the living room and they all took a seat. Caleb sat down in the armchair and pulled Hanna down on his lap. The other three girls sat down on the couch and Ezra perched on the armrest nearest Aria. Ali suggested they start while they waited for Spencer and Toby to arrive and Ezra had no sooner placed the first slice of pumpkin pie onto a plate when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Aria volunteered and bounded over to the door.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Spencer apologized when Aria opened the door. "Dinner ran a little, and I actually mean a lot, late."

"That's ok," Aria said, stepping back to allow the couple to come inside. Both were acting a little strange, giddy and Spencer even looked a little flushed. Aria didn't know what to make of it, until she spotted something. She pulled Spencer aside when Toby took her coat for her.

"Spence, is it just me or is a certain finger on your left hand flashing a huge strobe light?" Aria asked in a whisper.

Spencer's right hand immediately went to her left. "It's not that noticeable?" Aria arched one eyebrow and Spencer's smile grew bigger as an answer.

Aria squealed quietly, in case the couple weren't telling anyone just yet. "When?" she mouthed as Toby came back over to the two of them, his arm sliding around her waist.

"A few hours ago," Spencer whispered to her. Then, she motioned to the others, saying that they were going to make the announcement. Aria nodded, and led the way to the group. She let Spencer and Toby take the rest of the couch, and opted to stand next to Ezra instead. He smiled at her and put his arm around her.

It wasn't until everybody had a slice of pie when Spencer and Toby shared a looked, and Spencer spoke up. "Toby and I have something we would like to tell you," she said, threading her fingers through Toby's. Silence descended around the group as Spencer glanced over at Toby, who nodded at her to continue. "We're engaged!" She held up her left hand, where her new ring sat.

The room exploded with gasps and exclamations as all the girls reached to give Spencer a hug. Both Ezra and Caleb congratulated them, Ezra reaching over to clap Toby on the shoulder. It wasn't until everyone had settled back down, when Ali held up her water glass.

"I propose a toast," Ali announced. "To new beginnings." She looked at Emily when she said it. Everybody picked up either a water glass or a coffee cup and held it up.

"To friends, those we've lost and those we've surrounded ourselves by everyday," Hanna added. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, but it was only there for a moment before it was gone, replaced by happiness and contentedness.

The air was filled with the clinking of glasses and excited chatter. Everybody dug into their slices of pie, talking about everything and nothing at all. There were smiles and laughter all around. When everyone had their fill of pie, Ezra put a log in the fireplace and turned the television on low. They all agreed that this had been a good idea and said that they should do this every year. So, they sat around the TV, keeping warm by the fire and the embraces of friends and lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, what do you think? Again, this was my first PLL story, so I hope I did a good job. Please review! :)


End file.
